Fushigi Yugi The Mysterious Play Volume Two
by Lady
Summary: A centery has passed in the book world and fifty years in the real world. Everyone has been reborn and no one remembers anything. Now, the book has been reopened and all of the four gods warrors must work together to defeat an evil that will destory the
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any FY characters. All of the made ups that appear in here are to go along with my own personal story line as well as the story line created by Yu Watase. This story line is mine, but, again I say, the characters are not. If you wish to write something like a spin off from this or use one of the characters I make, please ask me first. I really don't mind, I just like knowing. Please R&R as well. I would like to know what you would like to happen and if you think my story sucks or not. I don't mind constructive criticism, but please, don't just bad mouth it. 

Don't be surprised if the prologue sucks, its not my best part. Please don't judge it just by the one. Thanks.

Now, I thought this would be helpful. This will tell you who is in what Celestial zone as well as the ones I "made up" though the signs are right as far as I know. I'll also try to put pictures up when I introduce someone new, but they won't be ones I've drawn, but I like using visuals. I'll be getting them from other anime, most of which I most likely couldn't name lol. Now, here is who's who as well as the meaning of each name:

****

The Suzaku Warriors of Konan: 

Priestess of Suzaku also known as Tamashiino Hitomi.

Tamahome/leader (Ogre)

Hotohori (star)

Nuriko (willow)

Tasuki (wings)

Mitsukake (sadness)

Chichiri (well)

Chiriko (net)

****

The Seiryuu Senshi of Kutou: 

Priestess of Seiryuu also known as Seijitsu Chiharu.

Nakago/leader (heart)

Amiboshi (throat)

Suboshi (horn)

Soi (chamber)

Tomo (root)

Ashitare (tail)

Miboshi (basket)

****

The Genbu Senshi of Hokken: 

Priestess of Genbu also known as Mallory Guenevere (Gigi).

Hikitsu/leader (dipper)

Tomite (emptiness)

Inami (cow)*

Uruki (maiden)*

Umiyame (rooftop)*

Hatsui (room)*

Namame (wall)*

****

The Byakko Senshi of Sailou: 

Priestess of Byakko also known as Tailor Autumn-Rose

Tokaki/leader (foot)

Tatara (lasso)

Subaru (unity)

Amefuri (net)*

Karasuki (investigator 3)*

Toroki (snout)*

Kokie (stomach)*

The ones with * by them are the made ups.

Well, now that you have so much information that your head should hurt, on with the show! 

Also, the next two "chapters" are the opening and ending songs for this. Yes, I get into this stuff lol.


	2. Opening Song

****

Alchemy Of Love

__

Disclaimer: This song is not mine, I didn't write it or anything. It is from the dubbed version of Tenchi the movie: Tenchi in love. If you would like to hear the song go to this site: http://www.geocities.com/~tenchi_muyo/Tenchi-Muyo/ and wait for it to upload. After a bit, if you stay on that page, that song will play. :)

(Instrumental Intro)

__

[We see the book of the Four Gods surrounded in darkness, it is glowing with a golden aura. It slowly opens, pages flipping rapidly to the middle. When the pages stop, the golden aura forms a beam of light that shots straight up into the sky, pricing the endless darkness and revealing the four gods in their beast form: Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu, each in their own cardinal direction. They freeze and the title appears in front of them.]

Come to you across the divide  
looking out a wrinkle in time  
there is nothing less I would do  
than stand up for truth. 

__

[The scene changes to Chiharu's house. Chiharu is unwrapping a brown package and takes out the book of the Four Gods. Hitomi, Gigi, and Autumn are gathered around her as she opens it. A golden light shots from the book and engulfs the girls. When the light dreams again, the girls are gone, leaving only the open book. Camera pans to show a picture in the book. It is the four priestess of the beast gods.]

In the cold dark ways of this lonely place  
I will warm you hold you  
a gold shield glistens and your breath quickens  
I stand close by over you 

__

[Chiharu and Hitomi are holding each other in fear in the mist of a dark forest, screaming in fear as a monster approaches them. Suddenly two shadowy figures jump in front of them, preparing to fight the beast. The camera stays on the two cringing girls as the two mysterious warriors have a short fight with the monster. When it is all over, the sun comes out, lighting everything up. Chiharu and Hitomi look up and see Tasuki and Uruki grinning down at them. Uruki with fighting staff in hand, Tasuki with Tessen propped on his shoulder. Cherry blossoms fly threw the air and circle the small group. They then fly straight up and out of the forest, we follow them to a mountain top.]

****

(beat picks up)

Two hands held strong and sure  
with the power of one  
reaching out past the walls  
that can hold you

__

[Gigi is standing in a clearing, looking lost and a bit panicked. The cherry blossoms swarm around her very thick. They are broken up by Inami as she jumps down from a tree, sword out. Inami sheaths the sword and bows down to Gigi as the sign of Genbu appears on her forehead.]

We are guardians and warriors  
come from somewhere to mind  
what creates you and shapes  
the Alchemy of Love

__

[The Scene shifts to the Konan palace. In front of the palace there is a silhouette of a large group of people. Slowly, Uruki, Tasuki, and Inami's images appear in the place of their silhouettes. The rest, however, remain dark. The scene shifts again and we see Tatara by a lake holding the unconscious Autumn in his arms. He is trying to revive her by cupping water into her mouth. Close up of her face as her eyes flitter open. She smiles up at him. Scene pans out and we see Subaru and Tokaki is standing behind them.]

There is a chain of light out across the endless skies  
and I see the energy that reflects me in your eyes  
and keeps us both alive and keeps us both alive

__

[Dusk quickly turns to night as we watch them and the camera pans up to see a sky full of stars. One shots across the sky and we follow it. The camera gets very close to it. The camera shifts and there stands Mitsukake looking up at the stars. We have a close up of his eye as he is looking at the stars and we see the stars form the image of a very beautiful woman, his lost love. We than see Mitsukake's image form in the stars and he holds her.]

Evening and the shadows will come  
to destroy what we have done  
but always will the power of love  
shine a light bright as the sun

__

[A little girl of around six or seven, with whitish-blue hair up in pigtails, stands crying in the snow as buildings burn all around her. Her tears fall to the ground. Camera fallows one of the tears on its way to the ground. As it hits the snow, we see a beautiful flower grow and blossom. A whitish gold light shines from the depths of the flower until it has engulfed the whole scene. When the light fades, Tamahome appears fighting Hatsui as Hitomi looks on in horror in the background.]

When the cold dark waves on the shores break  
I'm around you found you  
A gold sword fires and night expires  
a warm light surrounding you

__

[The scene shifts and we see a sea shore where a storm is starting in the distance. There is a silhouette of a woman standing on the shore. Camera pans closer to her and we see it is Soi, standing behind her is Nakago. Tomo than appears behind them, his small illocution shell in hand, open and glowing gold inside. There is a close up of it and we see Umiyame in the mist of a battle, throwing her fans at her enemies. The camera follows one of the fans.]

Two hands held strong and sure  
with the power of one  
reaching out past the walls  
that can hold you 

__

[The fan turn into a small, silver bird as the scene shifts and it lands on Chiriko's outstretched hand, eating a few bread crumbs there. The camera pans to the side of Chiriko to show Chichiri fishing. It then goes down and we see the water. It begins to ripple until nothing on the screen is clear. When the water clears again, we see Toroki standing on a bridge looking down at the water reflected there. He seems deep in thought. A rose falls from the bush growing on the bridge and hits the water, again making the scene blur.]

We are guardians, warriors  
come from somewhere to mind  
what creates you and shapes  
the Alchemy of Love 

__

[The scene shifts back to the image of the palace with the silhouette of a large group of people. Tatara, Subaru, Tokaki, Mitsukake, Tamahome, Hatsui, Soi, Nakago, Tomo, Umiyame, Chiriko, Chichiri, and Toroki all appear in their Silhouettes' places. The scene shifts to Kokie taking care of Amefuri's wound at her home. He is looking at her a bit shocked as she had a kind expression on her face, not noticing him looking at her. It is snowing outside and the camera slowly closes in on the window, than we are outside in the snow.]

There is a chain of light out across the endless skies  
and I see the energy that reflects me in your eyes  
and keeps us both alive and keeps us both alive 

__

[Suddenly a snowball comes flying across the scene. We follow it and see it hit Nuriko. She turns and we see Amiboshi and Suboshi laughing as one slaps the other on the back. Suddenly, they are hit by a gigantic snowball. Camera shifts back to Nuriko as she brushes snow off 'her' hands. Hotohori is laughing behind her. She turns and sees him. Nuriko takes out a fan and hides her slight blush as she bats her eyes at him flirtatiously.]

When the cold dark waves on the shores break  
I'm around you found you  
A gold shield glistens and your breath quickens  
I stand close by over you 

__

[The scene fallows the snow as the wind blows it across the screen. It becomes so thick that nothing back be seen threw it. When it dies down, we see Hikitsu and Tomite standing in their cave. A great light is reflected in the ice behind them. When the light disappears again, we see Namame in this knight armor practicing his sword play in a sunny field. The light is playing off of his armor.]

Two hands held strong and sure  
with the power of one  
reaching out past the walls  
that can hold you 

__

[The wind rustles the leaves on the trees behind him. Camera pans to trees were we see Karasuki sitting, smiling up at the sky. As the camera follows her gaze to the sky, we see Ashitare jump into the sky. We follow him as he lands, ready to fight an unseen enemy. Miboshi stands (floats) at the ready just behind him.]

We are guardians, warriors  
come from somewhere to mind  
what creates you and shapes  
the Alchemy of Love 

__

[The scene shifts back to the image of the palace with the silhouette of a large group of people. Slowly, Kokie, Amefuri, Nuriko, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Hotohori, Hikitsu, Tomite, Namame, Karasuki, Ashitare, and Miboshi fill in their silhouettes. The scene slowly changes to that of the night sky. The stars shine brightly.]

Two hands held strong and sure  
with the power of one  
reaching out past the walls  
that can hold you 

__

[The faces of all of the warriors appear in the sky at this point. Then the four priestesses fade in than out. The very last picture is of all of the warriors' and priestesses' faces in the sky. This all happens rather quickly.]

We are guardians, warriors  
come from somewhere to mind  
what creates you and shapes  
the Alchemy of Love 

__

[Each face glows with its own color aura, until the aura is the only things scene of them. The colorful lights shot down to Earth, mingling with one another. They land in front of the palace and the warriors appear in the places where their silhouettes use to be. The faces of the four priestesses form slowly at the four corners of the screen. They are all faces off screen.]


	3. Ending Song

Kiseki no Umi (Sea of Miracles)

(Introduction, which consist of a chourus of women starting out singing "Yayayayaaaa" in a Indian style chant while a drum beat plays with them. They than go into "Boom Shalila"s as the music takes on a more smooth beat.)

__

[Bird's eye view of Ancient China. The scenes swoops by, showing all the regions and people in them. It is really like we're seeing it from a bird's point of view, because of the jerky twist and turns, but instead of seeing a bird, we see Cherry blossoms. As the beat smoothes out, we dive into the Konan palace. We swoop threw the halls until we come to a partly opened door. We glide in]

Yami no yozora ga futari wakatsu no wa 

Yobiau kokoro hadaka ni suru tame 

Kazari nugisute subete nakusu toki 

Nanika ga mieru 

The dark night sky divided us 

To expose our hearts as they call out to one another 

Cast off ornaments! Some things can only be seen 

When you've lost everything.

__

[Hitomi sits on a bed her back to us. The camera pans around to show her face. She is crying as she clutches a picture we can't see to her chest. A close up comes to one of her tears as it falls from her cheek. We see Tamahome reflected in it, his face sad and confused. Cherry blossoms fly around him. We follow them off screen to see Uruki and Tasuki back to back. Both of them have their arms crossed and are looking very mad at each other as the blossoms blow around them. The camera pans until we only see Uruki's face. She looks sad and hurt now as she tries to look at Tasuki without turning around. The camera pans further and Tasuki looks much the same way. The blossoms blow off screen and we follow.]

Kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau 

Yukou kurushimi no umi e to 

Kizuna kono mune ni kizan de 

Kudakeru nami wa hatenaku tomo 

O wind, I rise and face you 

I will go to the Sea of Suffering, 

Bonds scar my chest, 

The breaking waves are endless.

__

[The blossom circle a hooded figure standing on a rock in the middle of a stormy sea. We can't make out the face, only lips that are frowning as it watches the lighting streak across the sky. The waves crash high all around it, but it doesn't move nor is it really touched by the water. The blossoms move on, over the sea very quickly and onto land. They enter a strange castle and circle Tasuki, who is chained in a strange room. He is straining against the chains but they won't set him free. He seems to be screaming at someone we can't see. Than he stops, as if in shock. His eyes grow wide. There is a close up of his eye and the blossom enter his pupil. We follow.]

(There are some "Hayayaya"s here too)

Nani o motomete dare mo arasou no? 

Nagashita chishio hana o sakaseru no? 

Toutoki ashita kono te ni suru made 

Deaeru hi made 

What's gained with conflict?

Do flowers bloom from flowing blood? 

Until tomorrow is in these hands, 

Until the day we meet...

__

[We go threw an oddly colored tunnel as we follow the blossoms. On the side, we see the warriors of the gods in fights they have been in throughout the series (think about the tunnel in Willy Woaka and the Chocolate Factory _without the water). When the actual singing starts again, the cherry blossoms come out on a peaceful valley. Chiharu and Gigi are picking flowers there. The come to a flower that looks just like the one that is mentioned in the Opening Song made from the little girl's tears. It looks like it bleeding. As they look on it, they see fire all around it. They look at each other once more and than up to the sky where the Cherry blossoms fly up. We see Autumn-Rose seemingly flying threw the air. She looks ready to cry as she slowly lands in Tatara's arms. He holds her, whispering words we can't hear to her. The blossoms circle the two of them before moving on, back to the sky.]_

Kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau 

Yukou kagayaki o mezashite 

Inori kono mune ni dakishime 

Samayou yami no you na mirai 

O wind, I rise and face you. 

I will go and aim for radiance. 

I embrace prayer to my heart, 

Wandering into the dark future.

__

[They come to circle Toroki as he sits brooding on the balcony of his castle. An image of a boy with his hair and eyes and the small girl, who had been crying in the burning village in the Opening song, appear behind him like ghost. They look on at him with solemn eyes. They slowly merge together and a ghost like Uruki stands behind him. She places her hand on his shoulder. He looks up as if he feels her presence. The blossoms move on back into the now dark sky. They fly across the full moon and we see Hitomi, hands together, head bowed as if in prayer. She suddenly looks up, eyes bright and determined, as if she finally understands what must be done.]

(Small singing thing here)

__

[The blossoms move on, simply dancing in the night sky.]

Kaze yo watashi wa osorenai 

Ai koso mitsukedashita kiseki yo 

Kimi wo shinjiteru yorokobi 

Arashi wa ai ni kizuku tame ni fuiteru 

O wind, I am not afraid 

Love is the miracle I have discovered.

It's a joy believing in you. 

The storm blows so we can realize love. 

__

[The cherry blossoms shot straight up in the air and split into four different directions. We see Hitomi at the Shrine of Suzaku in her priestess robes, mounting the steps of the alter, the blossoms circle her. The scene suddenly shifts to show Chiharu at the Shrine of Seiryuu in her own priestess robes. She too is mounting the stops to the alter as the blossoms circle her. The scene shifts again to show Gigi in her priestess robes mounting the steps to the alter of the Genbu shrine. Another shift occurs and we see Autumn-Rose in her robes mounting the steps to the alter of the Byakko shrine. It shifts back to Hitomi who begins to read words we cannot hear as she glows red. Her face melts into Chiharu's, who is glowing with a blue aura. She melts into Gigi's face, who glows with a dark green aura. Gigi than melts into Autumn-Rose's face, who glows with a (color) aura. This continues, all the girls speaking at the same time, though we cannot hear them until the aura glow so bright it engulfs the screen. The cherry blossoms are all that are left, dancing on the white screen as the music dies away. Than, they too, fly off the screen.]


	4. Introduction (Prologue)

__

Fushigi Yugi The Mysterious Play

Volume Two

Introduction

__

(This is what you see just before the Opening song of Episode One.)

Taiitsukun looked into her mirror and watched the girl knock on the door. She had mid-back, light brown hair and green eyes. She carried with her a package, a birthday present.

"Is that her?" a small girl with light greenish blue hair, done up in two buns on the side of her head with a small braid coming out of each of them, questioned.

"Yes, Nyan-Nyan, that is she," Taiitsukun nodded frowning slightly. 

"So, that's the new Priestess of Suzaku," Nyan-Nyan said, smiling happily.

"Yes," Taiitsukun said, as the image changed to a girl with blue hair and glasses. She answered the door and was immediately hugged by the girl with the present. 

"Its been along time," the girl said, grinning. "I've missed Miaka."

"She doesn't go by that name now," the profit said simply. "She's been reborn. Its been fifty years in her world, while a century has passed here."

"But, the others were reborn and they look the same and have the same names," Nyan-Nyan replied. 

"That's because those reborn here remain the same, more or less, while those of Miaka's world change. Oh, the soul is the same, but the body and the history are different," Taiitsukun explained.

Nyan-Nyan didn't understand but thought it best not to ask anymore questions. Then she saw the other girl.

"Whose that?" she couldn't help but ask.

"That is the Priestess of Byakko," the old woman answered. 

"So they are all back?" the girl asked.

"Yes. They must face an appoint that one god alone cannot defeat. An evil which wishes to merge our world with the world of the priestesses', this will destroy both world, I am sure. All the gods must be summoned. Then, all the girls must make the same wish at the same time and stop this. Even then, I am unsure," Taiitsukun said, sighing.

"Well, at least some of the warriors will be expecting them. Like Uruki," Nyan-Nyan said, hopefully. 

"If they are all like our Uruki, I fear for both worlds' sake," Taiitsukun said, sweat dropping at the thought of the blue haired orphan. "We can only hope, now."

Nyan-Nyan and Taiitsukun continued watching the picture as the brown haired girl and the blue haired one met up with two other girls in the house.


	5. Episode One

****

Authur's note: Well, I just wanted you to know, here are the pictures for the girls so far: Hitomi- http://www.cruelangel.net/cruelangel/d/dani02.jpg

Chiharu- http://www.animevisions.net/Pictures/BlueHairedGirl1.jpg

Gigi- http://www.animevisions.net/temp/Nadesico3.jpg

Autumn-Rose- http://www.animevisions.net/Pictures/tan96.jpg

__

Fushigi Yugi The Mysterious Play

Volume Two

Episode One: _The Universe of the Four Gods_. Happy Birthday Chiharu!

[Opening Song]

Tamashiino Hitomi knocked on the door of her best friend, Seijitsu Chiharu's house. She shifted the package she carried from one hand to the other. She smiled to herself. 

__

She's going to love it, Hitomi thought excitedly as a girl with long, blue hair and secretive purple eyes, framed by round-wire glasses, answered the door.

"Happy birthday, Chiharu!" Hitomi said excitedly as she hugged her friend.

"Thank you," Chiharu said, laughing, a bit embarrassed by all the attention. "Come on, the others are already here." Chiharu held the door open for the brunette to pass threw.

Hitomi came in to be greeted by a purple haired girl in jeans and a red t-shirt and a blonde with amber eyes. 

"Bonjour, Hitomi-chan," Mallory Genevieve, known more like Gigi, said, her French accent was nearly gone now, but it still showed threw every now and than.

"Hiya, Hitomi," Tailor Autumn-Rose said. Her accent was what the people in America called Southern.

Gigi and Autumn-Rose where both exchange students. Gigi coming from a town just north of Paris, France, and Autumn-Rose coming from some place in the state of Georgia in the United States of America. Autumn-Rose has been staying with Chiharu's family while Gigi was staying with the Himiyano family. All four of the girls had become fast friends despite how differently they could act. It was as if they shared some special, unknown bond.

"Hi hi!" Hitomi said in her usual hyper way. "Have I missed the cake?"

"We were just about to cut it," Chiharu smiled, picking up the knife.

After a quick verse of _Happy Birthday, _with much laughter between phrases, the girls cut and ate the cake. Hitomi taking four pieces herself.

"Where does she put it all?" Autumn couldn't help but question.

"Who knows, but I even her. She eats and eats and doesn't gain anything," Gigi said, still picking at her first piece.

"Presents!" Hitomi said, jumping up as though they hadn't said anything at all. "Mine first!" Hitomi quickly ran and got the bright blue package she had brought with her.

Chiharu laughed as she took the present from the girl. She slowly began to open the package, this drove Hitomi nuts. She didn't understand why Chiharu couldn't just rip it open like she would have.

Finally, Chiharu saw what Hitomi had gotten her. It was a book written in Ancient Chinese. Chiharu grinned. It was well known that Chiharu adored ancient Chinese script. It was sort of her hobby to study it. This book was a fine in deed.

"Well, what's it called?" Hitomi couldn't help but ask.

Chiharu laughed. "Only you, Hitomi, would by a book and not know what it is called," she said jokingly as she hugged her. She than looked at the cover of the red bound book. "It's called _The Universe of the Four Gods._"

"Well, open it, Chiharu, sugar, and see what its about. Its sound interesting enough," Autumn-Rose said excitedly as she and Gigi came up on Chiharu's right side while Hitomi was on her left. 

Chiharu smiled as she opened the book. No one noticed the odd golden glow that surrounded them all.

"It says," Chiharu said, quickly translating the words in her mind and than verbalizing them. "This is a story of a girl who made her dreams come true after she came to possess the Seven Stars of Suzaku and many powers were bestowed upon her. The story itself is a spell the one who reads it will be given the powers and granted a wish just like the girl in the story. The story begins and becomes real after the first page is turned."

"Yeah right," Gigi said, rolling her blue eyes.

"Well, turn the page!" Hitomi said impatiently.

Chiharu smiled, amused, as she turned the page, which was yellowed with age, carefully. 

Suddenly, Chiharu felt as though she were falling. She looked around herself but couldn't see anyone, but she heard Gigi, Hitomi, and Autumn's screams that where mixed with her own.

The next thing she knew, Chiharu was surrounded by water.

"Help me!" she said, after she made her way to the surface of the lake she had fallen in. "Please, I can't swim!" She started to cough and sputter before going under again.

~*~

Hitomi had felt herself falling and was holding her breath. Her throat was sore from screaming as she fell.

__

Am I going to die now? Hitomi questioned. 

Suddenly, she hit something, but it was somewhat softer than the ground. When she opened her eyes, Hitomi saw a man with red hair laying on the ground under her. He had a white bandage on his noise in the shape of an X from where her head had hit him.

"Yips!" she said, quickly crawling off of him. "Did I land on him?" 

"Hey! What's the big idea, anyway!" the man said, standing up and looking very angry. "Falling on me! Think you could rob a bandit of Mt. Reikaku! I'll show you." He brought out a large, diamond fan and called out: "Lekka Shinen!" setting the ground beneath his assailant's feet ablaze.

Hitomi let out a scream as she began to dance around in SD form, franticly trying to dodge the flames.

~*~

Gigi landed hard on her butt in the middle of a clearing in the middle of a forest. She stood up, looking around. She frowned. 

"Hello!" she called out. "Is anyone there? Hitomi! Chiharu! Rosie!" There was no answer.

Gigi rubbed her arm. She didn't like being alone. It made her nervous.

Just then, she heard a rustling from the trees. "Hitomi?" she questioned, turning to where she heard the sound.

Suddenly, a girl jumped from the trees, sword drawn and aimed right at Gigi, ready to make a fatal wound on the intruder. 

~*~

Autumn-Rose, however, lay unconscious by a stream. When she landed, she hit her head on a rock. A small bit of blood ran from the small wound at the side of her head.

In this state, she didn't see the large, black beast in the shadows of the forest. The one with the glowing red eyes and razor sharp fangs. The one that looked very hungry...

[Ending Song]

****

Author's Note 2: This will get better, I promise. Mine generally start off a bit slow lol.


	6. Episode Two

****

Character Pictures: Tasuki: http://www.geocities.com/faery_of_fun/FY/tasukifan.jpg

Uruki: http://www.animevisions.net/Pictures/Waterfall.jpg

Inami: http://www.animevisions.net/Pictures/sakura17.jpg

Tatara: http://216.194.81.206/anime/fytatara5.jpg

Tasuki and Taiitsukun: http://www.geocities.com/faery_of_fun/FY/tasukitaiitskun.jpg (I just had to add that one ;))

__

Fushigi Yugi The Mysterious Play

Volume Two

Episode Two: The Priestesses of Suzaku and Seiryuu!

[Opening Song]

There was a sudden splash as someone jumped into the lake. Chiharu, however, did not noticed. All she could see was bubbles all around her in the dark water. She couldn't kick her way back up. Try as she might, she couldn't.

__

Is this really how it is going to end? she questioned as she sunk deeper and deeper. _I never thought I would die this way. I never even got to see the world, I never got to go to Paris with Gigi or anything._

Suddenly, something wrapped itself around her waist. She began to panic until she realized that the that the 'something' was a pair of arms dragging her to the surface.

When the water gave way to air, Chiharu coughed and sputtered as she took in as much air as she could into her burning lungs. 

She barely noticed as her mysterious rescuer began to swim toward the shore with her in tow. Once she felt the sandy beach beneath her body, Chiharu looked up.

Standing above her was a woman with long, whitish-blue hair done up in two pig-tails high on her head. Surprisingly, it did not give a childish appearance to her, but a rather elegant one. The woman had piercing blue-green eyes that seemed to take in everything quickly. They did not seem like kind eyes, but rather hard and cold ones, ones that missed nothing. She was clothed in little else but a white shirt, that had turned semi-transparent because of the water.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked, her voice smooth and low, as if she were more annoyed than relieved. 

"Yes, thank you," Chiharu said, standing and brushing sand from her outfit. "I can't swim."

"Than why were you in my lake?" the woman questioned, one of her hands going to rest on her hip.

"Well... you see," Chiharu began, blushing. She was unable to finish for, at that moment, she heard a scream. "Hitomi!?" she questioned, head snapping up as she recognized the voice. "She's in trouble!"

Her rescuer cursed under her breath as she picked up a wooden fighting staff that was resting on a nearby tree where she had obviously began to take her clothes off before Chiharu suddenly dropped in. _She must have been going to take a swim when I came,_ she thought to herself even as the woman turned and pointed her staff at her.

"Stay here," she ordered before going on in the direction of the scream.

~*~

The red haired man had stopped the flames shortly after he started them. "That'll teach ya," he said chuckling.

"I wasn't trying to attack you!" Hitomi said as she leaned against a tree, breathing hard. "What where you trying to do, kill me!"

"Na, that wouldn't a killed ya," he waved her off. "I just wanted to scare ya a bit is all."

"Well, it worked!" Hitomi said, pouting. 

"Well, it'll teach ya to fall on people, especially me," he said, turning his back on her.

"And who are you?" she questioned, suddenly not wanting him to leave for fear of being alone and lost in this place. Once she found Chiharu, Gigi, and Autumn, they could figure out how they got here, until than, this guy was the only one who knew exactly where here was.

He turned and flashed her a smile, showing his fangs. "They call me Genrou," he said, waving his fan at her.

"I'm Hitomi," she said, bowing toward him slightly.

She suddenly heard a war cry and she looked up in time to see a woman jump from the trees, a wooden fighting staff in her hands, high above her head, looking as if she was going to try to shatter Genrou's skull with it.

Hitomi let out another scream even as Genrou brought his fan up just in time to block it. The force of the woman's blow, however, made him fall to the ground, her falling on top of him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Genrou yelled at her angrily. 

The woman said not a word as she stood again, quickly, and raised her staff above her head once more. Genrou barely rolled out of the way in time as she brought the staff down, hard. It made a small hole in the ground where it had hit.

"You're type might be able to attack women where you come from, but not in my neck of the woods," she growled, as she brought her staff up again, this time in front of her, as she circled him, waiting to make her next move. 

"What are you talking about?" Genrou asked, than he saw Hitomi out of the side of his eye. "Her?" he questioned, pointing. 

The woman jumped forward and jabbed her staff hard into his gut. 

The breath whooshed out of him and his eyes bulged out. 

Hitomi ran and grabbed the woman by the arm. "Stop! Wait! He didn't attack me!" she said, trying to get the staff out of her hands.

It took a moment for the girl's words to straight home on the woman's mind. She rounded on the young girl, though her staff was safely at her side, instead of up in defense.

"Than why did you _scream?_" she asked angrily. 

"Well, you see, he startled me is all," Hitomi said, blushing and backing away under the woman's fierce gaze. She didn't seem like a very friendly person at all. 

The woman scowled. "You screamed because you were startled?" her hand came to her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You are no better than that girl who jumped into the lake but can't swim." She said turning to leave.

"Chiharu!" Hitomi questioned, eyes going wide. "That has to be Chiharu. Where is she?"

"Well, I left her by the lake, lets just hope she's still there, shall we. Someone dumb enough to jump into a lake without knowing how to swim would most likely be dumb enough to go wandering off in the forest," the woman said, rolling her eyes and walking in the direction she had come in.

Genrou had caught his breath and glared. "Ya know, an 'I'm so sorry, Genrou, for attacking you for no reason' would be nice!!" he called after the woman as Hitomi followed. He growled and followed the two of them, muttering things about girls, especially barely clothed girls who attacked first and asked questions later.

"Chiharu!" Hitomi yelled and ran to hug her blue-haired friend. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay. Have you seen the others?"

"No," Chiharu shook her head, even as she returned her friend's hug. "I fell into the lake and than she saved me." She indicated the older woman, who, on second glace, seemed to be around seventeen years old, two years older than Hitomi and herself. Chiharu shivered slightly. The water had been very cold and so was the Spring air blowing about.

"Honestly, what sort of person can't swim," the woman said, rolling her eyes. It was something she obviously couldn't fathom. 

"Hey, not everyone can swim," Genrou said, still pretty angry. 

"I've never met someone who couldn't," the woman retorted. She then added to Chiharu, "Come on, I guess you'll have to be dried off and put into some warm clothes before you catch your death."

The woman, while speaking, quickly donned a blue skirt with a silver design embroidered in the hem, reminding Chiharu of waves in a sea. She also slipped into a black vest. 

The woman started up a rather steep hill without turning back to see if they followed. "Come on, I haven't got all day. I have things to tend to," she called over her shoulder. After a beat, she asked, "What are all of your names?"

"I am Tamashiino Hitomi," the brown haired, green eyed girl said, hurrying along after the woman.

"My name is Seijitsu Chiharu," the blue haired, purple eyed girl replied, just a little bit behind Hitomi.

"I'm called Genrou," the red haired, golden eyed man replied grudgingly.

"I know who _you_ are," the woman said, some bitterness seeping into her voice. "I must say I was a bit surprised to find one of the bandits on this side of the mountain, I thought we had a deal. I leave you alone, you leave me alone."

At first, Genrou would terribly confused and than it hit him. "_You're_ the old witch?"

"In the flesh," she smiled, amused, but they couldn't see it because her back was to them.

"You're a witch?" Hitomi questioned. 

"Sort of," she replied with a shrug.

"Wow, what can you do?" Hitomi questioned, now by her side.

"I make it rain, mainly," was all she said. It was a simple task for her, though it drained her of a lot of her energy. She really didn't find it impressive. She couldn't make it thunder or lightening, just rain.

Hitomi, on the other hand, thought that it was the coolest thing in the world. "Can you make it rain now?" she asked excitedly.

"No real need," was all the older woman said as they reached the top of the hill.

Hitomi pouted a bit, than it occurred to her. The woman knew her name, but she had no idea what the woman's name was.

"Umm... what do we call you?" she questioned.

The woman, however, either didn't hear the question, or she chose to ignore it. Instead, she brought her staff up in defense.

Hitomi was confused. She looked up to see a lovely little cottage ahead. "Oh, is that where you live?" she asked, smiling. Than they heard a load crash of pottery.

At that, the woman took off at a run, holding her staff in front of her, prepared to fight the unknown enemy. She ran toward the cottage. 

"Ready or not, here I come!" she called to the invader.  
  
A shadow quickly shot from behind the house to the side, heading toward the village.   
  
The woman smiled, brought her hand to her lips and blew out an earsplitting whistle.  
  
Out of the blue, it seemed, a golden dog jumped from behind one of the trees, teeth bared to attack the name.  
  
She slowed her pace, smiling. As she neared, seeing the terror on the boy, who seemed to her to be maybe sixteen years old, she chuckled.  
  
She reached up and took the necklace he held in his hands easily. "Now," she said, her voice sounding sweet though her eyes were cruel. "Did you _really_ think you could just come here and take what you please? And I bet you weren't even going to stay and have   
a nice little chat with me. Tsk-tsk, bad manners. You know, I really deplore bad manners, don't you Sei-chan?" She turned to the dog, who growled in response. She laughed. "She doesn't like them either."  
  
All of a sudden, her smile vanished and she brought her staff to the boys throat. "Listen, this is your first offence, so consider yourself lucky. I would say you were either too stupid." She sniffed the air. "or too drunk to know better. Next time, however, you won't like what I do. Let's just put it this way," A nasty smile came to her lips. "You won't ever have to worry about a little child coming up and calling you 'Daddy'. Catch my drift?"  
  
The boy gulped, which wasn't easy with the staff so tight against his neck, and nodded, too afraid to speak.   
  
"If I catch you here a third time, the things I would do to you would be unspeakable." She jerked her staff away from him and looked down. She smiled. "If you had to use the restroom, you needed but to ask." she replied as she saw the growing wet stain on the boy's pants.  
  
As the boy ran off, the woman shook her head. "They'll never learn," she said as she brought her staff back on her shoulder as one might do a club. She looked down at the golden-retriever at her side. "Thank you Sei-chan. I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep. Why don't you go lay back down?" 

"Now, let's get you come change of clothes," she said, following the dog inside the cottage.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Hitomi questioned, following them.

"Hitomi!" Chiharu said, shocked. Though, after a moment's thought, she didn't know why she was so shocked. It was so typically Hitomi.

"_Uruki!_" snapped a rather elderly voice. "Where have you been?"

The woman, who was obviously this Uruki person, jumped and fell over, sweat dropping. 

She stood up again, SD form, clutching the old, floating woman's shirt in her fist. "Taiitsukun! Do you _have_ to sneak up on me like that!?!"

Chiharu and Hitomi had come in during all of this and witnessed the old woman take out a wooden fan, which reminded Hitomi of Genrou's, and hit Uruki on the head with it, causes a very large lump to appear on her head as she slide to the floor once more.

Genrou stepped in. His eyes bulged and he let out a high pitched squeal as he saw Taiitsukun. "It's... so... ugly!"

"Ugly, am I?" the old woman questioned. She clapped her hands and a bolt of lightening came threw the window and struck Genrou, sending him to the floor just as Uruki stood up.

She looked down at the twitching Genrou. "At least it wasn't me this time," she chuckled.

After a moment, Genrou rose, glaring at her. Than it struck him. "Uruki? Isn't that one of the warriors of the gods?"

An amused smile played across her lips. "Very good. Ten points for the male!"

Genrou's eyes narrowed and he took out his fan, waving it dangerously at her. "Don't make me use this."

Suddenly, the wooden fan came down on both of their heads. "You two behave!" Taiitsukun ordered. "You are both on the same side!"

"Excuse me?" Uruki said, turning around, jaw dropping. "No way," she added after a moment. "No way is he one of the Genbu Seven!"

"That's true, he's not," Taiitsukun nodded. Before Uruki could relax, however, she added. "He is one of the Suzaku Seven."

All color drained from Uruki's face and she fell over. Just as quickly, she was up again. "But, he's name is Genrou. Nothing to do with the warriors."

"Well, neither does your name Mi-"

"_Don't!_" Uruki cute the old woman off. She didn't like the fact that Taiitsukun knew her real name. It annoyed her. She didn't like it.

Taiitsukun smiled, well, one might guess it could be a smile. No one could really be sure. "Well, he has a name, or rather names, that have nothing to do with his sign." the woman floated over to the red haired man. "Why don't you show them?"  
  
Genrou scowled at the old woman, but he didn't want to be hit again. He lifted the sleeve of his right arm. He held it up. There, glowing in red, was the sign of 'wings'. "I'm also known as Tasuki," he informed the others.

Taiitsukun floated back over to Uruki. "Your turn," the old woman said to the younger one.

"But Taiitsukun, its-"

  
"Show them," she demanded.

Uruki sighed. "Fine," she snapped. She unbuttoned her vest and slipped out of it. She then, careful not to expose anything indecent, undid her shirt and showed her right shoulder blade. There, glowing in dark green was the sign of the 'maiden'. "I'm of the Genbu Seven," she informed them all.

Taiitsukun floated over to the two fifteen year olds who just stared at the others in shock. "Your turn," the old woman said.

"But, we're not warriors," Chiharu tried to explain. 

"I never said you were," the sorceress said simply.

Suddenly, Hitomi was surrounded by a red light and the mark of Suzaku appeared on her forehead. Chiharu was engulfed in a blue light and the mark of Seiryuu appeared on her forehead.

"You mean they're..." Tasuki began.

"The priestesses?" Uruki finished.

"That's right. The priestess of Seiryuu," Taiitsukun indicated Chiharu. "And the priestess of Suzaku." she than indicated Hitomi. She looked at Tasuki. "This is the girl you were born to protect." she informed him.

Uruki sat on one of her chairs. "Well, there is no priestess of Genbu, here, so this has nothing to do with me," she said, crossing her legs under her.

Lightening came out of the blue and struck her. "Aw," she moaned as she fell over. You would think she would be use to it by now.

"Yours is out there somewhere and those two will help you find her," Taiitsukun snapped. "Now get moving!"

"It's dark out!" Uruki screamed at the old woman as she stood once more. 

"Fine, you'll leave in the morning," with that, Taiitsukun vanished.

Hitomi and Chiharu shared a look. "What just happened here?"

Uruki scowled, taking her seat once more. "Okay, to put this short and sweet, you two are priestess of the four beast gods, that means you get to call them fourth as soon as you find all of your warriors, you both have seven. After that, you will get three wishes apiece. What I want to know, is why we need you now, much less why both of you are here, plus mine is out there somewhere."

"Well, actually, there are four of use here," Chiharu informed her, pushing her glasses on her nose.

"All four, this has got to be serious," Uruki said, she was getting a headache already.

[Ending Song]


End file.
